Just A Kid
by Session
Summary: Jake Jagielski thought that when his girlfriend, and the mother of his child left, that he'd have to raise his daughter by himself. But what happens when she walks back into the picture? Will he accept her with open arms or completely shun her? 5 is up
1. Chapter One

**** One **** "Life is a nightmare." - Simple Plan

Kyla Marshall sighed as she walked through the halls of Tree Hill High School. Her flesh crawled as she looked around, coffee-colored eyes taking in things she hadn't seen in three months.

She fidgeted with the wristbands she always wore as she stepped into her English class. Kyla found an empty chair and quickly slid her petite frame into the wooden seat near the back of the class room.

Jake Jigielski was laughing at something his friend, Lucas Scott, was saying as they walked into class.

Kyla's heart began to race when she set eyes on Jake. Quickly adverting her eyes, she tried to stay relaxed as Lucas looked over at her. He liked the way she looked, not remembering her as a past student. She was dressed casually in a red, fitted Get-Up-Kids tee shirt and faded, falre jeans that conformed to her body perfectly. Kyla wore her blonde hair long and perfectly straight, light makeup and her wristbands being her only visible accessories as the silver chain that delicately held a _J_ was hidden under the collar of her shirt.

Class started and Jake couldn't concentrate. He was operating on little to no sleep and couldn't shake the feeling that seemed to cloak him like a blanket.

Questions were asked about the homework from the night before over a book Jake hadn't been able to read all the way through. His daughter, Jenny, had kept crying, only giving him two hours of peace all together.

Mr. John Rivers was about to ask him a question when he set eyes on Kyla, who looked like she desperately wanted to blend into the wall behind her. "Oh, I'm sorry Kyla, if you can, see me after class and I'll get you caught up."

She looked up just in time to see Jake tense then look over his shoulder. She actually shivered whent heir eyes locked, his expression shocked and angered by the sight of her.  
"It can't be...." He numbled just as the bell rang.

Kyla looked down and quickly gathered her stuff, slinging her messenger bag over her shoulder as she headed to the front of the room.

"Hey man, you comin?" Lucas asked as he practically pushed Jake toward the door. "We gotta get to practice."

Jake watched her for a few more seconds then nodded slowly, allowing his friend to lead him out of the room.


	2. Chapter Two

**Chapter Two:** "I keep on slipping out of this life." - Katy Rose

Kyla kept her eyes down as she sat at the bar of a club she really shouldn't have been in.

"Hey, fancing seeing you here." She looked up, meeting the flirty stare of Lucas Scott, a guy she barely knew.

"I guess." She shrugged lightly, toying witht he bottle fo water in front of her. "What brings you out here?"

He shrugged as he sat on a stool near her, causing Kyla to finally notice his right arm in a black sling. "Tired of being me."

"So coming to this hellhole is gonna make you magically turn into someone new?"

He actually chuckled at her question. "No but since I'm on a downward spiral, I figured that not much more damage could be done."

"Well that's where you're wrong." She slid off the stool she ahd been on for almost an hour. "What do you think the rock sits on? It's rock_bottom_ for a reason." Grabbing her bag, Kyla turned and left the club, heading down to a diner she used to frequent: Karen's Cafe.

Brooke Davis sat by herself in the moderately lit cafe, a cup of tea in front of her.

"Long time, no see." She looked up, her face set in a scowl. It quickly faded when she recognized the girl before her. "Ky?!"

"How are you B?" She asked as she sat across the table from the brunette.

"Angry, betrayed, alone, hurt...how about you?" Back before Kyla left, she and Brooke used to party together. She was the only one that knew of Kyla's secret. "What brings you back to Tree Hill?"

"I think you know the answer to that." Her eyes hit the table top. "How's he been?"

"Okay, shacking up with my ex-best friend though."

Kyla frowned as she looked back up at Brooke. "Peyton?! When the hell did her and Nathan break up?"

"Shortly after you left." She then laughed bitterly. "So much has changed since you've been gone, Ky."

"Wanna fill me in on key events?" She asked cautiously. "Like, why is Peyton Sawyer Public Enemy Number One?"

Brooke sighed softly, her brown ponytail swishing over her shoulders. "I dated Lucas Scott for aw hile."

"Oh really?" Kyla raised a sandy eyebrow. "How'd he enter the famous Brooke Davis' radar?"

She almost smiled at the blonde's words. "Whitey put him on the basketball team." When Kyla nodded in understanding, Brooke continued. "Anyway, we began dating then he and Peyton decided to sneak around, lying to my face about all of it."

"Damn!" She frowned, sitting back in her chair. "I saw him earlier."

"Oh." The frown resurfaced on her face.

"Yeah, he was at the bar you and I used to go to a lot."

"Oh," Brooke repeated, the frown staying on her face. "I don't really care."

"I figured you wouldn't. I just think it's kinda funny he still doesnt't recongize me."

"So," she changed the subject quickly. "Have you seen Jake?"

"No," Kyla shook her head, eyes still on the table top.

"Well, here's your chance." She turned in her chair when Brooke pointed at the door. A light frown crossed her features when Jake appeared, carseat in hand.


	3. Chapter Three

**Chapter Three:** _"I don't wanna be anything other than me." - Gavin DeGraw_

Kyla swallowed hard as she watched him talk to Haley James, who stood behind the counter. They conversed for a few minutes then, when she finally got the guts to start to stand, he turned and left the cafe.

"Ky, do me a favor and go talk to him."

"Huh?" She turned to face Brooke.

"Go talk to him, cause, if you don't, you'll lose him to Peyton."

Kyla nodded slowly then stood up. "You know, the same could be said for you and Lucas. I saw the look on your face when you mentioned him. You're not as mad as you seem." Grabbing her bag, Kyla slung it over her shoulder, turning and walking out of the diner.

Jake had just laid Jenny down when a soft knock sounded at the door. He jogged across the living room then opened it slowly. Shock was very evident on his face when he saw her. "Kyla."

"Hey Jake." She fidgeted, wringing her hands nervously. "Did you miss me?"

He opened his mouth to say something but shut his lips. "What brings you back?"

Kyla sighed heavily, shoving her hands into the pockets of her coat. "I'd hope the answer to that was obvious."

Jake sighed and, against his better judgement, stepped aside. "I think I know. Come on in."

She blinked in suprirsed and nodded slowly walking inside. "Wow, everything looks exactly the same."

"Yeah," he followed her into the living room, stopping when she did to peer into the crib by the wall. Jenny lay on her stomach, deeply asleep. "She's still as beautiful as ever."

"Just like her mom." HE winced when he realized the words had left his mouth. This was all so weird for Jake, to have her here, to have the only girl he'd dated and loved, standing in his living room.

She heard his words but she couldn't bring herself to tear her eyes from the sleeping baby. "I'm surprised you even let me in."

"I didn't want to." He said with a sigh, sitting on the couch, his eyes still on Kyla. "But I can't keep you from her. I just...wish I knew why you left."

She finally looked at him, laying a hand on the wooden side of her crib. "I didn't have a choice, Jake. I whouldn't have left if I had been given a choice."

"What are you talking about?" He looked up at her Curiously, watching as she walked around the coffee table and sat on the couch adjacent to her ex.

She sighed softly, looking at her hands as she slowly slid the sweatguards off her wrists. "Some things happened that I'm not proud of. You know how I was before I got pregnant."

Jake frowned as his eyes fell to her arms. "I also know how you were after Jenny was born."

Kyla swallowed hard and nodded, flipping the undersides of her wrists up to display two neat scars across her veins. He simply gaped at her, instinctively reaching a hand out to lightly touch a scar. "W...why?"

"Cause I was losing control?" She shrugged weakly. "I was, uh, diagnosed with Post Traumatic Stress Disorder. Everything just mounted up, I stopped sleeping and eating. When...my dad found me, he let the hospital staff lock me up. I was in Raleigh as soon as the stitches were set."

"Why didn't you call?" He finally looked up at her, apin and vulnerability evident in his eyes.

"I wasn't allowed to talk to anyone, Jake. I was on lockdown until I finally agreed to do therapy. My parents made it so that I was totally isolated. When I completed therapy, I was allowed to come home."

"How long have you been back?" He asked as he ooked back down at her wrist, his index finger sliding down the scar, fingers soon lacing with hers.

"I came home Friday night. Dad kept me pretty busy Saturday and Sunday. I had to prove to him that I could handle school."

"And what about Jenny?" Jake questioned, fighting to keep control of his voice. "What about the little girl you left me to raise?"

"I'm here now. I want to be healthy for my baby. I wanna be healthy for...you." She bit her lip and looked down, her heart aching when his hand slid from hers.

"You can't back and expect us to pick right back up and be one happy little family."

"I realize that. But...I want to try." Kyla looked back up at Jake. "I will do anything to get our life back."


	4. Chapter Four

**Author's Note: Okay, I don't do these very often but I felt that I needed to now. So here goes. The question was asked ...what bout Nikki? Well, when I wrote this story, the first season was drawing to close and to be honest, I hate Nikki's character. Makes me sad that Jake would've been with someone like her. So I completely took Nikki out of these events. I sort of have substituted her with Kyla, something I do a lot in my stories. Sorry I didn't explain that before. Hope it makes sense.**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

****

**Chapter Four** _"One minute you're on top." - Linkin Park_

"Hey." Jake looked up when he heard Peyton's voice, a second later, she fell into step beside him.

"Hey Peyton." He smiled at her uneasily, not really wanting to go to basketball practice. "How's your life going?"

"Oh, you know...still avoiding Lucas, still getting the silent treatment from Brooke. Same thing, different day." She shoved her hands inot the pockets of her zipped up leather jacket. "What about you? You look...off."

He just shrugged as they neared the gym. "Jenny's mom showed up last night."

"Really?" Peyton practically stopped dead. "How'd that go?"

"It was...informative to say the least." Jake chewed on the inside of his lip as they entered the gym. He stopped short when he saw Kyla seated in the bleachers, their baby in her lap.

"Jenny's here." Peyton smiled at the carseat, then frowned when she saw Kyla. "Who's that?"

Jake sighed heavily and shook his head, staying silent as he headed into the locker room to change.

Kyla was playing with Jenny's little hands, fingers curled around her index fingers, when Peyton walked up to her. "Kyla?!"

She looked up, frowning a bit at the curly-headed blonde. "Hey Peyton."

"How long have you been back?" She smiled nervously. "Babysitting for Jake?"

Kyla frowned more and shook her head. "I just got back and...I'm not just babysitting."

"Hey girl." Both girls looked over when Brooke walked up. She smiled at Kyla and baby Jenny, purposely ignoring her ex-best friend.

"Hey Brooke," she smiled at the brunette, bouncing her baby on her knee.

"I remember this little cutie!" She grinned as she sat next to Kyla, reaching out to touch Jenny's closed little fist. "God she looks just like you!"

Kyla smiled baskfully as she carefully passed Jenny to her friend, watching her hold the small baby awkwardly.

"Wait...are you...?" Peyton laughed nerovusly. "Are you Jenny's mother?"

"Last time I check." Kyla nodded. "Unless I was having an out of body experience that day."

Jake watched as Kyla sat with Jenny, a noticable smile on the baby's features. He had to admit that he liked what he saw. He'd gone so long without seeing Kyla that he often physically ached for her.

And now, here she was, sitting on the bleachers with their baby, obviously feeling at ease with the role of Jenny's mother.

Kyla smiled as she watched Jake practice, Brooke and Peyton now practicing their cheerleading routines. She was mildly surprised by how peaceful she felt, however a frown appeared on her face when the team headed into the locker room to change.

"Boo," Kyla straightened up at the sound of her ex-boyfriend's voice. "What're you doing?"

"Getting Jenny ready for you to take her home?" She said with a light shrug, hating how awkward she now felt around Jake.

"Oh," he nodded slowly, "thanks Ky."

She smiled a little at the nickname that only ke could get away with. "I should be thaking you for letting me spend time with her."

"Jenny's your daughter, I can't keep her from you. I...don't really want to."

She simply nodded. "I bet you're probably wanting to get her home so I'll make myself scarce." Kyla waved a little, flashing him a quick grin as she started to walk out of the gym.

"Hey," he called after her suddenly, grabbing Jenny's stuff, trying to catch up with her.

"Hmm?" She stopped and turned to face Jake.

"Why don't you come with me? We can hang out, watch a movie or something."

She smiled a little and nodded, not wanting it known that she really had nowhere to go. Her family believed that she hadn't been ready to be released. So, when Kyla refused readmittance, they kicked her out. "Sure, I'd like that."

"Cool," he nodded then led her out to his car.


	5. Chapter Five

**Chapter Five:**_ "I have no choice but to." - Marilyn Manson_

Kyla laughed softly at the movie she and Jake had been watching for close to an hour. Jenny was asleep in her lap, the baby's tiny body back against her stomach. Surprisingly, Kyla lay against Jake, his arm slung around her shoulders, her back against the side of his chest.

He smiled down at her. "I'm glad you came back, Ky."

She looked up at him, a light smile conforming her features. "Really?"

Jake nodded, still smiling softly. "Yeah, I thought it'd be, like, really weird to have you back. But, it's not."

"I'm glad," she lightly rubbed Jenny's belly, reaching up with her free hand to pull her necklace out from under her shirt. "Remember this?"

He leaned his head over a little, nodding slowly. "Yeah, I gave it to you when you told me you were pregnant."

She smiled a little more. "I never took it off. Not since you first clasped it around my neck."

The grin remained fixed on his face as he stared down at her. "I wasn't sure if you'd like it."

"I loved it...I loved you."

"Loved?" Jake asked with a raised eyebrow, the hand that had been over her shoulder now gently tangling in her blonde hair.

Kyla bit her lip and shook her head, turning her face more to look at him, being careful not to jostle Jenny. "N...no, love."

"Are we still talking about the necklace?"

She shruged a little. "I dunno, are we?" She searched his eyes, the brown orbs surprisingly calm. She bit her lip as Jake shook his head a little, slowly leaning his face toward hers. He licked his lips absently, his eyes on her. Jake's eyes slide closed as his lips brushed over hers gently.

Kyla tensed when she felt his lips against her,s backing away a little. "Uh...hold that thought."

He smiled and simply nodded, understanding what she was doing. "You can lay her down in my room if you want."

"Okay, I'll be right back." She carefully slid off the couch then carried Jenny's sleeping form over to the crib by the wall. Once the baby was fully tucked in, Kyla then turned back to Jake, walking back over and stood in front of him.

He looked up at her, his hands sliding to her waist. "I missed you Ky."

"I missed you too J." Her hands slid over his bare forearms as he gripped her waist then pulled her into his lap, Kyla straddling his hips. "What're we doing?"

"I'm not sure." He bit his lip, lightly moving his hands up her sides.

She sighed softly, loving the attention he was showing her. Part of her wondered if he really wanted her to stay in his lap, to revert back to the girl that needily accpeted his love. "We...probably shouldn't be doing this."

"What's wrong?" He asked as she slid off his lap. She sighed and ran her hands through her hair, stopping at the nape of her neck. "We can't go back, Jake."

"Go back to what?"

"This! Us! Me submitting to you!"

He frowned as he moved to his feet. "Kyla, what're you talking about?"

Her arms dropped to her sides as she sighed heavily. "What do you want from me?"

"What?" Jake frowned, the question throwing him off-guard.

"Just what I asked. "Kyla took a step closer to him. "What do you want from me?"

The frown slowly faded from his face as he reached up and gently cupped her cheeks, her hands going to his hips out of habit. "I want you to be you! I want you to be the best mother you can be to Jenny."

"What about you?" Her voice was barely above a whisper.

"I just...I want the girl I fell for, the one I made that perfect little baby with."

"What if you can't? What if she's gone?" Kyla asked fearfully, her eyes helplessly locked on his.

"She's not, I can see it."

"How?"

"Simple, you came back to us."


End file.
